Indiscretions
by AkitoSin
Summary: Shigure catches Hatori in a compromising position. Yaoi ShigureXHatori. My first fan fic. Please R&R.


Summary:

Shigure catches Hatori in a compromising position.

Yaoi ShigureXHatori. My first fan fic. Please R&R.

Indiscretions

Hatori sat alone in his office, going over paper work of one of his many patients. His eyes were tired, and he leaned back in his chair rubbing them. He looked over at the clock, 6:47pm 'I've been at work too long' he thought. As he began to get his things together a noise caught his attention. A voice he knew, coming from the open window. He walked over pushing the curtains away to look. It was Tohru. He smiled, as he watched her play with Momiji. He began to wonder what she was doing at the Sohma estate when suddenly she tripped, falling to the ground. Hatori's first instinct was to help, but Momiji had already begun to help her up 'She can be so clumsy sometimes' Hatori thought. He was about to walk away when something caught his eye, Tohru's skirt was pushed up. He could see her tight little butt, one ass cheek peeked out from her little white panties. Hatori bit his bottom lip, 'look away' he told himself, but he couldn't. He felt his pants begin to tighten. He felt a rush of heat on his face, "please forgive me Tohru" he whispered, as he began undoing his belt then, unzipping his pants. It had been far too long since Hatori had known the touch of a woman, so long since he was at peace. He couldn't let this opportunity pass. He reached inside his pants, to his hard and ready member. A soft moan escaped his lips, as he began to touch it, sliding his hand up and down, his eyes still on Tohru running around playing with Momiji. As she ran her breasts bounced. Hatori watched, one hand on the curtain the other pleasuring himself. He licked his lips, as he wondered what it would feel like to take her, to push himself deep inside her. He didn't hear the door slide open, and had no idea he was being watched himself, until he familiar voice made him jump.

"My, my, Hatori, have I interrupted you?" Shigure said smiling at Hatori.

"Shigure I…"Hatori began, but Shigure interrupted, "It's okay. I understand, it's been far too long for me as well". Hatori was mortified, he stood frozen, as Shigure approached him. He turned away from Shigure facing the curtains, he felt Shigure behind him, his eyes widened as he felt Shigure slowly press his body against his own.

"Can I help?" Shigure said reaching around to where Hatori's hand was, Shigure held his hand over his hand and began to move it again.

"Shigure…" Hatori started.

"A friend helping a friend, that's all. Relax and enjoy," he said, now pushing his hand aside so he could hold Hatori in his own hand.

"No, Shigure stop."

But Shigure just chuckled "doesn't it feel good?" he mocked playfully, "now lets see what's gotten you so excited" Shigure said moving the curtains. He saw Tohru and Momiji, "ah yes," he said.

Hatori could feel something hardening against his back, as Shigure watched her. "I too, am guilty of this one," he said now rubbing his hardness against Hatori's ass. Hatori moaned out loud, trying hard not to enjoy his long time friends advancements.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm way more guilty than you" he laughed "standing next to her sleeping body at night", he said almost to himself.

Hatori gasped Shigure moved his hand faster.

"Don't judge me, 'Tori, I never touch her, just myself". Shigure said laughing a little. He felt Shigure's other hand begin stroking himself. Hatori couldn't fight it anymore, and finally gave in, letting Shigure slip his pants down. He felt Shigure's warm member pushing against his entrance.

"Ready?" Shigure warned, moving one arm around Hatori slender waist, the other still on Hatori's thick length. He pushed his way into Hatori. Hatori let out a scream. Shigure began trying to comfort his friend by moving his hand slower, rubbing the tip between his thumb and forefinger. Hatori was tight, and Shigure had to slow his pace if he wanted this pleasure to last. Shigure went deeper trying to find the spot. As he made contact, Hatori knees buckled, and he moaned a string of incoherent words. He took a deep breath, trying hard to speak.

"Harder Sh…Shigure" he breathed

Shigure began to pump harder, slamming his hips into him. Hatori's breathing became shallow, as he leaned into Shigure. It was a sea of moans as they rocked in their rhythmic motion. Hatori had long forgotten about the source of his indiscretion. His hand on the window supporting himself and not at all concerned with what was behind the curtain. Shigure could feel his climax rising up. He squeezed Hatori and screamed out in ecstasy as his body went rigid. Hatori felt Shigure spill into him, the warmth filling him up. This sent Hatori over the edge. He came then, exploding on to the curtains in front of him. Shigure leaned forward against his back struggling to catch his breath. He gently pulled himself out, and Hatori fell to his knees. One hand still clutching the soiled curtain. Shigure fixed his robe and kneeled down next to him.

Hatori turned, his one eye locked onto Shigure, "Thank you 'Gure" he breathed.

Shigure leaned in and caught Hatori's mouth with his. Hatori's mouth trembled as their tongues danced together.

"Anytime" he finally answered, pulling away. He got up and walked out, sliding the door closed behind him.

Hatori struggled to understand the feelings that were welling up inside him. He rose pulling up his pants and fastening his belt. He reached to his lips, that were still on fire from the kiss, and smiled.

"Damn you Shigure" he said out loud.


End file.
